paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gage
Gage is a supporting character in the PAYDAY Web Series ''and creator of the Gage Weapon Packs in ''PAYDAY 2. A veteran of the Afghanistan Conflict, he is a weapons expert, gun for hire and black-market arms dealer. Background Gage is a retired Gulf War veteran whose lower body is permanently disabled and must use a wheelchair to get around. According to Bain and his in-game profile, his disability stems from a failed assassination attempt on his life because of an unhappy client, whom he eventually "paid back". Retired from his military career, Gage is now a high-level black market arms dealer and one of Bain's underground contacts, providing the crew with special weapons and equipment through underground contacts and dealings with Bain. Gage is also well-acquainted with Vlad. Gage's most prominent appearances in the web series are Episode 4, where he assassinated Charlie Bertram while posing as a vagrant, and Episode 6, where he negotiated with the Haitian over a stock of HK-416 rifles (Gage mistakenly calls them M4s), then talked to Greta about her rifle and the past. Bain warns that despite Gage being crippled and looking like a hobo; he is not to be underestimated, as Gage is always two steps ahead of everyone. DLCs * Gage Weapon Pack #01 * Gage Weapon Pack #02 * Gage Mod Courier * Gage Sniper Pack * Gage Shotgun Pack * Gage Assault Pack * Gage Historical Pack * Gage Ninja Pack * Gage Chivalry Pack * Gage Spec Ops Pack * Gage Russian Weapon Pack Gage also provides the weapons in the Armored Transport and Hotline Miami DLCs, provided the free Predator 12G, Compact 40mm, and XL 5.56 Microgun, and is the one who inducted Sangres into the PAYDAY gang. The FBI Files We’ve known about Gage for years. He took a bullet in Afghanistan - rumor is it was from one of his own unit, when he was looting the body of a comrade. That fits his profile. His family have been in the gun-running business for a long time, and he’s well connected. Enjoys a certain amount of protection, but he’s also proven useful to the Bureau on occasion. His operation may put guns on the streets, but when we pick him up and shake him down, it makes it easier to track down criminals. But he’s never given us anything on Bain or the Payday gang. Maybe with the right pressure in the future, we can get him to give us something... Trivia *It is unknown if Gage is his real name or just an alias, though by his profession of underground dealings with criminal and political figures, it likely is the latter. Through the Gage Historical Pack backstory, his last name is speculated to be Gagowski, like his grandfather's. **Seeing how much PAYDAY is influenced by the movie Heat, Gage's name might be a reference to "Gage Armored Express" from said film. *Gage is purportedly a former member of the US Army occupation force in Afghanistan, where he was issued an Eagle Heavy that he liked for its ruggedness and performance, as mentioned on the Gage Weapon Pack #01 announcement site. *According to "The Troubled War Veteran" mask included in the second weapon pack, it is implied that Gage also served in the Vietnam War, or at the very least, was already alive during the time. Given that the War started in 1955 and that Gage would have most likely joined the war between the late 1960s and early 1970s to be elegible for drafting or enlistment (while keeping up with his still middle-aged apperance), this would put Gage's age between 40-60 years old in the current timeline. This is on par with his actor's current age of 41. **Given that the Troubled War Veteran mask is based on John Rambo, who was active in Vietnam between 1969 to 1974; this would also support the time period when Gage was deployed in Vietnam and his probable age. *Though Bain is the only listed contractor for the Shadow Raid heist, Gage is frequently mentioned in his in-heist quotes, which may suggest that the job was given by Gage through him. **If the speculation was true, then this would mark the first and only contract ever given to the crew by Gage, either directly or through a medium (Bain). **Assuming that the heist was contacted by Gage, the heist's absolute focus on stealth could be attributed to Gage's lack of legal connections, which makes it difficult for him to avoid legal punishments should a heist contacted by him gets exposed (goes loud). Bain even highlights that in the Gage Mod Courier DLC description where he makes sure his weapon launderings are untraceable. *According to the description for The Bomb Heist DLC, Gage was on an "extended vacation". The Gage Ninja Pack trailer confirmed he had indeed been on a vacation, in fact, in Japan.https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=25&v=inCTR347reI The true reason behind his vacation might be because Gage's actor, Dash Mihok, was working on his role in the Gotham TV series, and was unavailable for the reprisal of his character. **The Gage Ninja Pack's trailer marks the first time Gage ever spoke during an official PAYDAY 2 media outside of the Web Series. *According to some unused audio files for the Meltdown heist, Gage tried to do this heist on his own, but ended up being arrested. *Gage is a potential loose end to the Payday Gang, as noted by Solomon Garrett in his profile of the gun runner, though the Commissioner also remarked on his resilience to their prodding techniques whenever he's interrogated about them. *Gage is infertile, as implied by Greta in the Web Series.https://youtu.be/P8EoLKZbZKo?t=570https://youtu.be/P8EoLKZbZKo?t=570 References Gallery HoboGage.png|Gage disguised as "Hobo Gage" as he's about to assassinate Bertram. payday 2_Gage_in_his_shop.jpg|Gage in his own shop with Greta. Gage Assault Pack Gage.jpg|Gage on the Gage Assault Pack cover. Category:Characters (Payday 2)